


A nice old Lady

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Harry is asked to a meeting with a nice old Lady.





	A nice old Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine nette alte Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760715) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece). 



I can still remember that day, which was probably due to the fact that it was exactly one year ago:

The second wizarding war had been over for two years, I had left Hogwarts half a year ago. I had, as hardly any of my friends could believe, gone back to Hogwarts when it was rebuilt. Well. Hermione was probably the only one who was not surprised at this decision. She came to me after I told it all of them, hugged me and whispered in my ear: "Thank you, now I know you're back."  
She kissed me on the cheek and let go of me and disappeared in the Burrow.  
But this day was different. I was with Teddy together in London and visited the St. James Park. 

Andromeda had an appointment with our real estate agent, who was to sell Sirius old house for us, after we had removed all the magic.

So, it came that the two-year-old ran before me in the direction of the water. I wanted to run after him, when I realized where he was going. There, standing in front of him, stood with his back to us was Hermione. So, I decided not to do anything and just watch.  
When she had arrived, he reached for her trouser leg with his hand and began to pull. It took almost two minutes for her to notice that someone was pulling her pants, so deep was she in to the book she held in her hands. She looked down and saw the little one, trying to draw her attention. When he saw that he had success, he grinned at the young woman and said with a tone that only toddlers can get your name.  
"Hermi"  
"Well, little man, where is your grandmother?" She wanted to know as she knelt before him.  
"No grandmama, Harry," he answers, turning to Harry.  
"Hello Harry. Are you two feeding the ducks today?" She asked, as she saw the bag in my hand.  
"Quack, Quack." Made Teddy as he sat down.  
"Andromeda asked me to look after Teddy today. She meets with Mr. Hovers for the sale of the house." Harry replied, who had sat down beside the godchild on the lawn.  
"Is it finally time? I thought it would take longer for the house to be sold." Hermione had also sat down and watched Teddy pulling grass.  
"Yes, since the house is in London and it is so big we quickly found a buyer."  
"I am happy for you. Now you can start your education to the Auror Academy. "  
"I do not know. I just do not know whether to be an Auror is something for me. I do not want to work for the Ministry at this moment. Nothing against Kingsley, but I do not know. It does not feel right." Harry replied, stroking Teddy's back.  
Hermione stopped and nodded.  
"I understand," she said, reaching for his free hand.

"Harry ..." she began, but was hindered by a man and his companion.  
"Excuse me, but are they Harry Potter?" The woman asked.  
"Who wants to know?" Harry asked, rising from the grass and standing in front of Hermione, who took Teddy on her lap.  
"My name is Maria Everton, I am Chief Inspector of the Metropolitan Police Service. This is my partner Inspector Ian Finnigan. We are here to accompany you to a meeting with Prime Minister Blair. He asked for your presence. "  
Harry looked at the woman with a sceptical look as he wandered over to her and her companion.  
He knew that if the two became a threat, Hermione would instantly disappear with Teddy while he was taking care of the two.  
"How did they find me?" He wanted to know, ready to get his wand out of his dragon leather bracelet.  
"It was not easy. First, we tried to find you through our databases, where we found a family named Dursley. They confirmed that you had lived there, but they could not tell us where we could find you now. It was only through the intervention of the Prime Minister that we could find you. He said he was talking to someone named Shacklebolt. This Shacklebolt gave us an address for a lady named Tonks. There we met Mrs. Tonks. This after we told her how we had found her and why, she told us we would find you here. She also said you would not believe us and I should tell you, I quote: Harry, the Marauders swear solemnly that they are up to no good. No idea what that means, but I see you understand it. Always with these secret messages. "  
"Naturally. This tells me that I can trust you and yours. Safety comes first, especially when it comes to my godson."  
"As a mother, I can understand that."  
In the meantime, Hermione had stood up with Teddy in her arms and was standing next to Harry. The little one tried to reach for the arm of his godfather with all his might.  
"Come here," said the latter, and took him from Hermione.  
"Can this two accompany me?" Harry wanted to know from Everton.  
"Of course, why not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not long before we reached the Downing Street 10 on foot. After man had thoroughly searched all of them at the entrance, they were led into a kind of waiting room, where they were asked if they wanted to have anything to drink. Harry ordered water for all of them and asked if they could have a snack for Teddy.  
"Harry, why do you have not packed anything for the two of you? You cannot spend the day with Teddy and have no food at all." Hermione spoke to him.  
"Always quiet, Aunt Hermi. I would eat with him in a restaurant after we had fed the ducks. Then we would drove home, where I have everything." He replied, against the accusations.

Teddy did not notice the two adults, because he had found an old newspaper with which he was now playing. Hermione took a quick breath before she took her book back from her handbag and started godson and back, shook his head and reached for another newspaper and began to read.

They sat in the room for almost an hour until someone came and picked them up to the meeting with Prime Minister Blair. Said was already sitting at the table waiting for the three of them.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, but my previous appointment said it would be smart to strain my nerves," he said.  
"You do not have to apologize to Mr. Prime Minister. I know it's not easy to be in your position." Harry replied, sitting next to Hermione, who had Teddy on her lap.  
"Mr. Potter speaks anything against it when we come directly to the point? I remember our last meeting." Blair was amused.  
"Of course, not Mr. Prime Minister."  
"Mr. Potter, I have received orders from Her Majesty to bring you to her as soon as possible. Of course, I was somewhat puzzled about it since they rarely contact your kind, as I have. Since it is not for me to question the Queen, I have to bring you to her. But I thought, because you are probably not used to dealing with her Majesty, I thought I would take you with me when I go to our weekly meeting. This would be in two hours. "  
"I am honoured."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry did not know how to feel. Just three hours ago he was together with Teddy in the park where they met Hermione and now the three were at Buckingham Palace and were waiting for an audience with Her Majesty Elizabeth II, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of the Faith.  
He did not know how to feel. So, he tried to distract himself with Teddy's help. That's why the two of them sat on the ground and raced on the ground.

So, did not notice someone had entered the room. Only a sound from Hermione brought the two apart.  
"Sorry." Harry murmured, jumped up and straightened his clothes.  
The butler looked at him blankly and said they should follow him.  
"Give Teddy to me Harry. I'll take care of him. "  
Harry gave her Teddy and straightened his shirt again.

They came to a door where two other butlers were standing.  
"Wait here." The first butler said, before he disappeared through the door.  
Not a minute later the doors opened again and a voice sounded:  
"I present Lord Harry James Potter, Earl of Griffin, OM. Hermione Jean Granger OM. And Edward Remus Lupine. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could still remember the first impression of the queen: Nice elderly lady, with an aura of power.  
A woman who had not had him after five minutes knell before her to knight him.

Sir Harry James, Lord Potter, Earl of Griffin, GC, OM, KCVO Royal Wizard ....


End file.
